The Stag, The Wolf, The Lion and The Bird of Hermes
by Ryan.w123
Summary: A Game of Thrones world where vampires exist. This is a slight crossover with Hellsing and OC's are involved. I hope this does not bug you and is to your liking


**New Story bitches! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I'm gonna stick with this one... I hope at least. Enjoy this...**

The Iron Throne had been contested for many times throughout Westerosi history, but one group protected whoever sat on it, The Hellsing family. It didn't matter if the King was Targaryen or if he were Baratheon, they served the crown. They were possibly more loyal than the Kingsguard, the only difference was that the Hellsing's were seemingly immortal. The head of this small family was the ferocious Alucard. Many tales were told of his skill and ruthlessness in battle, although he never fought during Robert's Rebellion. The Mad King was too arrogant and thought his own army would suffice. They clearly had not. The only two others in the family were Alucard's son, William and Alucard's fledgling Seras Victorria. The current royal family were apprehensive at first about employing the service of this family as not only were they loyal to an enemy but they were monsters... They were vampires.

 **Some time soon after Robert's Rebellion in the Iron Throne Room...**

Robert Baratheon had arrived to claim his new throne, he had earned it. Beaten the Targaryen's down and all but wiped them out. He was accompanied by his friend Eddard Stark, the Lord of Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister and also Ser Jaime Lannister. Robert walked into the throne room and to his shock saw a figure sat upon it, their head bowed solemnly. They wore a wide brimmed hat with a simple red cloak. At their waist they had a sword. The figures hair was black as night and shoulder length. Robert's face contorted into a glare and snarled, "Who are you?! How dare you sit upon my throne!" He shouted. The figure simply looked up. That's when they saw the piercing blood red eyes of a monster, two more figures appeared at each side of the huge throne. One on the left looked quite young, he wore no hat or helmet, but wore a similar cloak that was black. He too had a sword at his side, but also had a small hand axe. His hair was black as coal and he too had piercing red eyes. The one on the right wore no headwear, she had long blond hair and wore a yellow cloak. She had eyes as blue as the sea, she carried a crossbow and on her back was a quiver of bolts.

The figure on the throne smirked at Robert and the other three accompanying him, "You must be Ser Robert of house Baratheon.. Salutations, my name is Alucard Hellsing.." Tywin, Jaime and Eddard immediately recognised the name as Jaime stepped forward. "The Kings last line of defence... Where were you when I struck him down?" Jaime asked, Alucard stood. He was a towering figure, easily seven feet tall. "He instructed us to remain hidden.. We did as commanded by our King." Alucard replied. Jaime's mouth curled into a smirk as Robert raised his hand to silence him, "I'm the King now, do you serve me?" Robert inquired. The man on the left of the throne stepped forward, "We serve the crown... No matter what family has it. Since you are the new King, we serve the Baratheon's." He answered. Robert seemed content with this answer but neither Tywin nor Eddard were. Tywin was the first to speak up, "I've heard tales of your exploits Ser Hellsing... They say you eat the foes you meet." Alucard nodded in response.

"This is true... After all it is in our nature to do such." Alucard responded. Tywin craned his head curiously, "How so?" He asked. Alucard neared his teeth revealing them to be pointed and razor sharp. "We are vampires, Lion." Alucard replied. The three figures began approaching them, Eddard was still apprehensive and calmly reached for his sword, as did Jaime. When all three were in front of Robert, they kneeled. "We give thee our service, your grace. King Robert Baratheon, first of his name." Alucard proclaimed.

 **15 years later...**

The Hellsings still did not have the full trust of those around them, Cersei was weary of them and Robert was paranoid that one day they would turn on them. The only person that fully trusted them was Tyrion Lannister. He knew they wouldn't go against their pledge, he knew this because of how they acted. He knew that if they were going to kill the King and Queen, they would've done it long ago. Tyrion had developed a friendship with Alucard's son, William. The boy was intelligent, witty and cunning. He and William had much in common... Even their love of the brothel. William was always defending Tyrion, even when he really shouldn't. It was around two years ago that William became Tyrion's sworn sword, much to Cersei's dismay.

William was sparring with Ser Barristan in the training camp near the Red Keep, Ser Barristan was always uneasy when interacting with the young vampire and although he was a better swordsman, William was faster, stronger and more ferocious. Barristan swung downwards with his sword but was met only by a masterful block of William's blade. William got inside the old knights guard and elbowed him in the chest. Even while wearing armour it hurt enough for Barristan to stumble back in pain. William then jabbed at the Kingsguard's leg and knocked him off balance before finally tripping him completely with a swiping kick at the ankles. "Do you yield, old man?" William asked with a devilish smirk.

"I yield.. That's the first time you've beaten me." Barristan frowned. William sheathed his sword and nodded in return, "It's because you're getting older every day, while I remain youthful."

Tyrion arrived at the training ground, holding a cup of wine. He trotted over to William and Barristan, "I come baring news from the King and Queen.. We ride for Winterfell." Tyrion informed them both. "Yes M'Lord." William replied as he left to find his horse. Barristan nodded at Tyrion and he too left.

 **Meanwhile...**

Alucard was with Robert as he was passing judgement on a criminal in the dungeons. "Do you admit to the murder?" Robert asked, the prisoner didn't answer preferring to avert his gaze elsewhere. Before the King could bellow in anger, Alucard raised a hand to silence him. Robert grumbled as Alucard took the prisoners hand and cut it lightly and drank the blood. The prisoner retracted his hand in fright and disgust but was relieved when Alucard stated, "This man is innocent of murder.." Robert stroked his beard and nodded, "Very well." He looked to a guard, "Release him." The guard bowed his head and unchained the man. "Come Alucard, we must prepare to ride to Winterfell. I need to meet an old friend."

 **Well that's the prologue.. I hope it is to your liking. More soon, I promise**


End file.
